1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a backlight unit providing light having uniform color coordinates, and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A non-light emitting type display device such as a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, and an electrowetting display device includes a separate backlight unit for irradiating light. The backlight unit is classified into an edge type and a direct type according to a position of a light emitting diode with respect to a display surface for displaying an image. The edge type backlight unit has an advantage of a thickness less than that of the direct type backlight unit. Thus, the edge type backlight unit is frequently used for portable display devices.